Witchy Woman
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley is on top of the world. Popular, a Gryffindor, a talented Quidditch Chaser, and a star scholar, her life is perfect from the outside looking in. But when she begins feeling something strange for Scorpius Malfoy, everything comes crashing down. Cursed Child compliant.
1. Life in the Fast Lane

**AN: This is a continuation from _Cursed Child_ onward that will explore Scorose from Rose's POV and other similar themes. I think there's some interesting parallels between the two.**

* * *

The first thing Rose Granger-Weasley heard was her alarm clock. She slammed the snooze button, and sat up. After a second, she turned it off, grabbed her clothes, and hopped into the showers. Only alone in that cubicle did she allow herself her secret smile.

 _Al and Scorpius are back!_ They're not lost anymore! Unconsciously, she let her grin grow wider as she finished washing her hair out. She didn't sing in the shower except at home because she was sure her voice was horrendous. But she felt so happy, she could have, if she didn't have her extremely tight self-control.

She turned off the water, ran a comb through her hair, and then got dressed. She had to make sure she looked absolutely perfect- as usual. Her camisole and shirt were tucked into her skirt, her tie hung straight, and her robes were even, her socks all the way to her knees. She'd polished her shoes the night before, so that was one less thing to worry about. Finally, a little makeup application and she grabbed her school bag before heading downstairs with Polly and Demetria.

Rose sat down across the table from Yann Fredericks, the favorite Beater of Gryffindor House. She knew he liked her- and she wanted to like him back, but couldn't. Every time those dark blue eyes seemed to flutter at her, she could only think of a moon-gray pair, and she wanted to swoon at his voice- but she felt nothing. He was the sort of boy she should fall for- but she couldn't.

"Quidditch practice today, eh, Rosie?" Yann said with a grin. "I bet you'll be looking good out on the field."

"I plan on it," Rose replied, a confident, graceful smirk on her face. She grabbed some fruit from a bowl in the center and a few strips of bacon. "Got to keep my figure."

"Your figure is nice enough as is," Yann said.

"You're sweet," Rose laughed. Her eyes caught on Scorpius and Al as they walked into the other end of the hallway. That smile, that-

"Rose?"

She blinked. Polly elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Earth to Rosie?" Yann asked.

"Sorry, I must've dazed out for a moment," Rose said. "What was it, Yann?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Yann said. "Maybe look at the new Nimbus at Quality Quidditch."

"I'm sorry, I can't," Rose lied immediately. "I have to study."

"Give it a rest," Yann said. "You study every weekend. Surely you can take a break every once in a while?"

"O.W.L.s are next year, Fredericks," Rose said. "I can't afford to slip up now. Mother says my education is most important."

"Your mother isn't here!" Yann laughed.

"That might be so, but I won't disobey the Minister of Magic," Rose said firmly. "Would you?"

"No," Yann admitted.

"We need to kidnap you for a night of fun sometime," Polly said. "It's tragic, how your mother never lets you live."

"I'll have plenty of time when I have a high-paying Ministry job," Rose assured her.

"But that's years and years away!" Polly complained. "I worry about you."

"Don't, I'm fine," Rose said with a casual wave of her hand.

* * *

As soon as she entered the Potions classroom that morning, Scorpius stood up immediately.

"Rose, exactly who I wanted to see," he said, those moon-gray eyes and that adorable smile beaming at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Rose's heart pounded against her chest, time seemed to slow. All eyes were on her. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. _Say something you idiot._

"No, Breadhead," she stammered, and she rushed past him to her seat in the front. She opened her Potions textbook and set up her cauldron. She let her red hair spill all around her, hiding her face from others' view like a curtain.

Polly sat down next to her. "I can't believe that dork asked you out!"

All Rose could do was mod.

"He's the son of the Dark Lord, and he thinks he can be with the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Polly continued. "He's out of his bloody mind!"

Rose didn't move or say a thing. Her heart pounded against her chest again. She wasn't sure what it was she felt towards Scorpius. It was warm and fuzzy-but it made her feel so weak. Like she was walking on the edge of a cliff and could fall at any moment. She didn't want to speak poorly of him, but she couldn't afford to sacrifice her kingdom for him.

"Besides, as if you'd want him when you could have Yann!" Polly said, rolling her eyes.

"Polly!"

"You have to know that the boy is in love!" Polly said. "Yann is so sweet on you!"

Rose weakly smiled, and looked over her Potions notes.

"You really should say yes sometime, take a risk," Polly said. "You're a Gryffindor- we're supposed to be reckless and rebellious- your mum and dad were! They'd surely understand if you went on one little day with a nice boy like Yann."

"I'll think about it," Rose promised.

* * *

As she walked down the hallway, on her way to Quidditch practice, she saw Al and Scorpius talking in the hallway. The words came to her, almost as if someone had whispered them in her head.

"Hello, Scorpion King," Rose said, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

The look on his face almost made it worth it. He was so beautiful. . .

Before she knew what had happened, she leaned in and had kissed him on the cheek. When she realized what she'd done, she pulled away. She faltered, barely managing to make herself smile coolly like she'd trained herself to as he put his hand over his cheek, his eyes wide with joy.

She walked away, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

She'd just given her kingdom away.


	2. New York Minute

Yann Fredericks stepped out from another corridor, and beckoned Rose closer. She reluctantly approached, wand in her hand and at the ready.

"What was that?" he demanded, brown eyes as bright as fire.

"What was what?" Rose asked, trying to sound innocent, even though her heart pounded against her chest.

"That kiss!" Yann hissed. "You kissed Scorpius Malfoy!"

"On the cheek!" Rose protested. "It's completely innocent, I promise."

"You lead me on!" he cried, pointing his finger at her. "You let me think that you might someday be interested, when you really were with him!"

"I did _not_ lead you on!" she protested, her voice rising to a shout. "I turned you down! And I am _not_ with Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Oh, please, you said I was sweet, and you never told me that you didn't like me!" Yann shouted back, jabbing his finger at her chest.

"I thought you would've gotten the hint, eventually!" Rose yelled, stamping her foot as her fists shook with anger. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I still wanted to be friends with you!"

"Because you love him." His voice was low and sounded defeated.

"I do not!" she protested, despite the blush spreading across her cheeks. "I wouldn't call it love."

"You still like him in that way," he pointed out.

"Like. Nothing more," Rose promised.

"I'll make sure it won't," he promised, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Rose snarled.

"I won't." He bit his lip. "I will make sure you regret choosing him."

Rose pointed her wand at him. "You and I both know who the better student is."

He laughed bitterly, and shook his head. He then walked away, leaving Rose confused and scared. She slowly lowered her wand.

 _I need to get to Quidditch practice,_ she thought. _Then her eyes widened. He better not have-_

She sprinted to the locker room, and found that her locker remained untouched. She hesitantly opened it. Her broomstick was fine. Rose sighed in relief. She changed into her uniform, locked up her things, and headed out to the field.

Jade Windchaser smiled at Rose. "There's my star Chaser. We'll be doing the Jupiter plan today."

Rose nodded. She mounted her broom and kicked off, taking her place in the sky, towards the back. Her red curls flowed in the wind, and she smiled as the sun warmed her face.

"Ready? Go!"

Jade tossed the ball in the air, and Karl Jenkins swooped up to take it. He tossed it to the other Chaser, Leelah Wood, and Rose dove in to grab the ball. She wove around imaginary opponents, and tossed the ball back to Leelah. She saw Karl look to to Yann, then catch the ball as Leelah caught it. Rose glided towards the hoop when-

 _CRACK_.

Rose screamed as she plummeted towards the ground, her arm in sharp, pulsating pain. She tumbled to the ground, and flashes of red overtook her vision.

"ROSE!" Leelah shouted as she touched down and knelt next to Rose. Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh Merlin's pants! Jade, get Madam Hooch!"

Rose groaned and screwed her eyes shut, wanting to block out the world, block out the pain. She knew that it was a Bludger that hit her, and she knew that Yann was a Beater.

He hit me. He hit me because I didn't want to go out with him this weekend. Oh my god.

"Don't worry, Jade is getting Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey," Leelah assured her. "It's just a break, I think. You're really lucky, Rose."

"Thanks," Rose managed to hiss sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"I can fix it."

A lilting Irish voice carried through the wind. Rose recognized it as one of her roommates.

"Paige?" Rose called out. "Paige, I think we should just wait for Madam Pomfrey-"

" _Anthroreparo_ ," Paige said.

The pain suddenly stopped. Rose opened her eyes, sat up, and moved her arm. It was fine, as if nothing had happened. She looked up into the blue eyes of Paige Rowle, her fourth roommate.

With long blonde hair, light skin, and striking blue eyes, Paige was pretty. Or at least, she could have been, if it weren't for the odd clothes she wore, baggy and with weird patches and obvious stitches with the same yellowed white thread all over. Her uniform was better, but not by much.

Polly and Demetria weren't friends with her.

"Thanks," Rose said as she got to her feet. She turned around. "YOU-"

Yann and Karl were gone.

Rose turned hopelessly back to Leelah as Jade and Madam Hooch approached. Paige was already walking away, her hood covering the back of her head and long strands of her hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

Polly was waiting outside of the locker room.

"Are you okay? I heard you broke your arm," she said, her blue-green eyes looking to Rose's arm apologetically.

"I'm fine," Rose assured her with a casual wave of the hand. "Paige fixed it."

"Paige? Paige Rowle?" Polly asked. "That girl is so creepy, Rosie!"

"Maybe, but she did fix my arm," Rose pointed out. "Just promise you won't tell Demetria?"

"Of course," Polly murmured, her eyes lingering on Rose's arm. "I'll do what I can to help you with the homework. I'm still not as good as you, though."

"That's alright," Rose said. She considered telling Polly her suspicions. _But Polly likes Yann. She might not believe me. I wouldn't have, if I hadn't seen it myself. He was so nice._

What Rose remembered was the Yann that was so terribly nice to her during her ride to Hogwarts, the Yann that had bonded with her over their shared aptitude for flying.

That boy had disappeared in the course of an hour.


	3. Take It Easy

Everything seemed almost normal the next morning. Rose got up, took her shower, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. Demetria was already down there, and she glanced at Yann, who nodded. She then glared at Rose.

"Get away, Death Eater," she snarled.

"What?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"Yann saw you with Scorpius Malfoy yesterday," Demetria said. "The son of the Dark Lord. He said you were talking about Dark Magic."

"That's not true!" Rose protested.

"He said you kissed him!" Demetria continued. "Is that not true, too?"

Right at that moment, Rose's eyes locked onto Scorpius's gray ones across the Great Hall. That strange, warm, fuzzy feeling filled her stomach again. Then guilt flooded into it. She couldn't do that to him.

"It's true," she admitted, her cheeks flushing red.

Silence seemed to fill the Gryffindor table.

"So Yann is telling the truth!" Demetria cried.

"Not all of it is true! You know I'd never-"

"You used to say you'd never give Scorpius Malfoy the time of day!" Demetria interrupted. "That's clearly a lie! Who knows what else is a lie? I'm guessing we don't really know who Rose Nymphadora Granger-Weasley truly is!"

"No, I promise, this is all just a huge misunderstanding, I'm not a Death Eater!" Rose's voice rose in pitch and volume in panic. "Please! Demi, you've known me for almost four years now-"

"No, I don't think I do," Demetria said coldly.

"If I'd known your true colors, I'd never have asked you out," Yann said, a sadistic gleeful gleam in his dark blue eyes. _He's enjoying this. He's enjoying hurting me._

"What's going on?"

Rose looked over her shoulder. A confused Polly Chapman had just sat down.

"What's going on?" Polly repeated, her voice taking on her queenliest tone. Her aquamarine glare just added to it- she meant business.

"I don't think you should associate with her any longer," Demetria said, poking her nose in the air. "Yann said Rose was kissing Scorpius Malfoy yesterday. She's involved with the Death Eaters now."

Polly's expression faltered. She looked to Rose in horror. Her aquamarine eyes were searching for reassurance.

"It's not true, is it?" Polly asked. "Tell me it's not true."

"Not all of it is true," Rose said. Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me out in the cold.

"How much is?" Polly asked.

"I did kiss Scorpius- but on the cheek- it was innocent, I promise," Rose said quickly. "I'm still Rose, I promise!"

Polly shook her head in disbelief. On the verge of tears, Rose grabbed a slice of toast, her bag, and ran out of the Great Hall. As soon as she left, she turned a corridor and slid down the wall, letting herself sob. Just one moment, one she didn't even truly understand for herself, had ruined everything.

Footsteps came from around the corner. When Rose looked up, she saw Scorpius kneeling to sit beside her. He was simply there, not sure what to say.

"Are they being mean to you?" he asked.

Not trusting herself to speak, Rose nodded and a new waves of tears overtook her. He offered his hand to her. She took it, and she cried. With a wave of guilt, she realized this was how Scorpius and Albus felt nearly every day.

"I'm sorry for letting them act like that towards you," Rose said. "I didn't realize-"

"You were scared of losing your kingdom," Scorpius said, a flicker of empathy in the gray depths of his eyes. "I understand."

"Well, I'm still sorry I let them treat you that way," Rose said. "I wish they didn't hate you so much."

"It's not your fault," Scorpius said.

"Maybe if I'd been a little nicer in my first year. . ."

"That wouldn't have changed a thing." Scorpius laughed bitterly. "Not even the Potter name could stop the rumors. I'm just Voldemort's child to the rest of them."

"You say his name now," Rose said. "You didn't before."

"I'm a lot less scared of him." Scorpius's face clouded over, seeming too far away.

"What happened when you left?" Rose asked gently, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The bell then rang.

"That's a story for another time," Scorpius said. He stood, and offered Rose a hand, the dorky smile on his face. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Might as well," Rose said, taking it. "Can't really fall any farther, can I?"

"Probably not." Scorpius let go of her hand, as if it burned him. Rose was grateful. She felt a sort of anxiety at holding his hand. It felt nice, though, walking by his side. She'd already fallen, and there was a sort of freedom in that. She let herself walk much more confidently and naturally. What could they possibly do now? She had absolutely nothing left to fear!

* * *

When Rose sat down in her History of Magic class next to Polly Chapman, Polly glanced at her uneasily before deciding to stay there.

"I need the notes," Polly told a disapproving Demetria glaring at the two of them. Demetria just flipped her long blonde hair and stretched an arm around the back of Yann's chair in front of them.

Polly took a sheet of Rose's parchment and wrote, _still on your side, no matter what._

Rose nodded, and Polly looked to the front of the class again.

Paige sat down next to them. Rose looked to her curiously. Usually Paige sat at the back of the classroom, never drawing any attention to herself.

"I need you to tell Scorpius and Albus something," Paige said.

"Tell them what?" Rose asked.

"That the augury will fly the cage soon," Paige said.

"What in Merlin's saggy Y-fronts does that even mean?" Rose demanded.

"It's our project for Care of Magical Creatures," Paige said.

"Why don't you tell them?" Rose asked.

"I have to miss class for a visit to McGonagall's office," Paige said after a second's hesitation. "It's for an extra class I'd like to take. Just tell them, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I will!" Rose said quickly, surprised by the forcefulness of Paige's tone.


	4. Desperado

Rose marched into the Potions dungeon. Scorpius and Albus were already there, and there was an empty seat beside them.

"I was told to tell you this from Paige, she said that the 'augury will fly the cage soon,'" Rose said. "You're handling auguries in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Err," Albus said.

"Yes," Scorpius said quickly. He glanced at Albus. "Thank you for telling us. That's very important. Auguries are very fascinating creatures you know."

"Big black birds that cry when it's about to rain," Albus elaborated. "Wizards used to believe their cries meant death were coming. Had a friend who's guardian owned one."

Rose frowned. "I'm familiar with the term. Is everything alright?"

"Albus is just very nervous about the destruction our augury could cause if she escapes," Scorpius said. "She's very destructive. And vengeful."

"I thought auguries had laid-back personalities," Rose said.

Scorpius and Albus shook their heads in unison. "Not ours."

Rose shrugged and opened up her notebook.

"Who told you this, by the way?" Scorpius asked.

"Paige Rowle," Rose answered. "She's in my dorm. I can get her to talk to her if there's a problem-"

"No, I think we've got it," Scorpius said.

Polly, Demetria, Yann, Karl, and a new girl in Ravenclaw robes entered. Polly shot Rose a sympathetic look as the procession sashayed to the front of the class. Yann smirked sadistically at Rose. Rose just glared at him back. She would not be cowed by a boy who couldn't handle rejection. She refused to let him continue to ruin her life like this.

"Sad about what you could've had, Rosie?" Yann taunted. He then took Demetria by the arm, twirled her around, dipped her, then kissed her. Rose watched in disgust for a moment, rolled her eyes, and looked back at her notes and her homework.

"Jealous?" Demetria cooed at Rose. "He finally realized what a lying snake you really are."

Rose stood and drew her wand. Scorpius grabbed her arm. "Don't fight them, it'll only get you in trouble!"

"I'm not going to let her get away with this," Rose snarled.

"They're trying to get a rise out of you," Albus added.

"No, they want to torture us and make us helpless because their victims are too scared and the adults could care less," Rose realized aloud. "I might've let it happen before, but it's never happening again!"

Demetria, Yann, Karl, and the Ravenclaw girl were laughing, although the Ravenclaw looked just as uncomfortable as Polly did, behind her laughter. Seeing Rose approach with her wand outstretched wiped the laughter off their faces, and Demetria and Yann just smirked.

"Go ahead, you're too good to go through with it," Demetria taunted.

"Show us what you really are," Yann said.

Before Rose could hex them into oblivion, however, Scorpius and Albus had leapt up and were holding Rose's arms behind her back. She struggled against them.

"Let go of me!" she screeched, seconds before she broke free, having Quidditch muscles that they lacked.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger-Weasley?"

Rose turned around to see Professor Edgecombe standing behind Albus and Scorpius. Rose turned on her most charming smile. "None at all, professor."

"Take your seats, then. Five points from Gryffindor," Edgecombe said.

Rose reluctantly did so, aware that all eyes were on her as the adrenaline faded.

* * *

The next morning, Rose awoke to another morning similar to the ones before. Except Paige stuck a little closer to her, and trailed her into the Great Hall. Rose sat at the end of her table, and her pet owl, Dashwood, swooped down with a blaring headline in red.

 _ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN- MYSTERIOUS PRISONER BREAKS OUT AFTER TWO DAYS OF INCARCERATION._

"Oh my God," Paige said in a shaky voice as she glanced at the headline over Rose's shoulder. "Delphi."

"You know who it is?" Rose asked.

"I know it would have to have been Delphi, she's the only one that could've," Paige murmured.

"What's going on?" Rose asked. "Who is Delphi?"

"She is the Augury," Paige said simply. "And if she isn't stopped, an unspeakable world of darkness could rise-"

"Paige, you're making no sense, you haven't really answered the question," Rose said.

Before Paige could speak again, Demetria, Yann, Karl, Polly, and the Ravenclaw girl stood over them.

"Is this your handiwork, Rosie?" Yann asked, pointing at the headline.

"Why would you think that?" Rose asked.

"Read the article, Potter himself has revealed the prisoner is connected to a new order of Death Eaters," Yann said.

"You're one under Malfoy, aren't you?" Ravenclaw girl demanded.

"Malfoy isn't a Death Eater, and neither am I," Rose said.

"But _she_ is," Polly said, pointing at Paige. "You're a Rowle. They were serious Death Eaters. Odds are, you're behind this, somehow."

"That's not-" Rose protested.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Paige said, sounding angry and sad at the same time. Tears pooled in her eyes as she grabbed her patched-up bag and stormed away from the Gryffindor table.

Polly looked back to Rose. "I was right."

"No, no you're not, I really doubt it," Rose said.

"She knows more magic than she should," Polly cried. "That's bloody suspicious!"

"Now, the question is, are you in cahoots with her?" Demetria asked.

"No, no one in the school is in cahoots with Death Eaters," Rose argued as she grabbed an egg sandwich and her paper and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some questions to ask."


	5. Hotel California

Rose sat down at the Slytherin table next to Scorpius and Albus. "Who the hell is Delphi?"

"What?" Scorpius and Albus simultaneously looked up from the paper they shared.

"Who the hell is Delphi?" she repeated. "You know who she is, Paige said something about her being that damn augury- so spill it, who is she?"

"That's a long story," Albus said.

"It starts with the rumor about me," Scorpius said. "You know how people think I'm Voldemort's son? Delphi is the real daughter of Voldemort."

"With who?" Rose asked. "Dude was noseless and bald!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Scorpius answered. "She's my cousin."

"Excellent," Rose said. "Carry on."

"I wanted to save Cedric Diggory, that boy that died in a Triwizard Tournament twenty-six years ago," Albus confessed.

"So we ditched the express with Delphi, who claimed to be Amos Diggory's niece," Scorpius continued. "And we stole the Time Turner your mum confiscated from Theodore Nott that could send a person into the past for five minutes at a time, at any time."

"So that's where you've been," Rose realized. "You've spending time in alternate timelines."

"And Delphi trapped us in the past," Albus added. "She told us who she really was and that she was going to stop her father from killing Dad on Halloween."

"But you stopped her," Rose said, letting awe flow into her voice.

"With help from our dads, mum, and your mum and dad," Albus said.

"So she's escaped," Rose said. "How would Paige Rowle know anything about her?"

"The Rowles were her guardians," Albus said.

"So Paige really is in on it," Rose muttered. She looked to the door. "We gotta stop her before she communicates with her family! Come on!"

She shoved the sandwich into her mouth, slung her books over her shoulders, and ran out of the Great Hall, several people leaping out of the way. She glanced down the three possible routes, and saw Paige up in the staircases. She ran after her, using the agility she'd learned from Quidditch practice on her own two feet. She pumped her arms and looked farther and farther ahead.

 _Faster, faster! You have to stop her!_

Paige glanced down and panicked as her staircase moved. She started climbing to the top of it, and the staircase moved again as Rose managed to climb her way to the base of it. She got onto the staircase, and then cast a rope charm on a rafter before swinging across from the staircase to the platform where Paige had escaped from.

She landed, but panicked as she nearly fell. She kept grip of her wand, threw it up onto the platform, and pulled herself onto it. She picked up her wand and continued running up the spiral staircase of the Owlrey Tower. She had to go faster, faster.

Huffing and puffing, Rose finally was at the top of the tower. She looked around and could not see Paige. She drew her wand, aware that it was unusually quiet for a tower full of birds.

"Paige? Where are you?" she demanded. No movement, no response. Rose realized in that moment how terrified Paige had to be. She was so young. . . It wasn't her fault what people made her to be. She should know better. She sighed.

"Here's the deal," Rose announced. "I'm going to set my wand down, turn around, and count to three. I won't hurt you if you leave your wand there. You can still hide, but I need you to give up your wand. Okay?"

Silence.

Rose sighed again and set down her wand. She turned around and closed her eyes. "One."

Nothing.

"Two."

Still nothing.

"Thr-"

Footsteps.

Rose whirled around as Paige tried to grab Rose's wand, and was greeted with an electric shock, because the wand was made of laurel. Paige looked up to Rose, and she ran out to the balcony and-

 _Oh God, she's gonna jump!_

Rose leapt over the stairs and grabbed Paige by the hood of her robes, pulling her to a stop. Realizing how skinny Paige was, Rose quickly overpowered her and pulled her into the safety of the tower and closed the doors to the balcony. She let Paige fall to the ground, pinned her, and grabbed her wand, and pointed it at the girl.

"You really are one of them," Rose said, the final shock of it all catching up to her.

"Not anymore," Paige said as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"You should've guessed a long time ago," Paige said bitterly. "Didn't you ever wonder why my clothes were so 'scrappy'? Or did you just make fun of me without caring why? I ran away from my kidnappers, but technically they're my legal guardians."

"That makes no sense," Rose said.

"Get off me and I'll tell you everything," Paige promised.

Rose did so, and Paige sat up.

"My father was Julius Rowle and my mother was Fay Dunbar," she began.

* * *

I grew up in the Dunbar Castle, in Ireland. It had a lake partially under it, much like Hogwarts, and it was a peaceful place. Mam and Da were gone a lot because they were Aurors, but when they were home, they were so happy to see me, so proud. It's alright because my Gramps watched me when Mam and Da weren't home.

Gramps was a strict man to most, and he had some scars and looked very intimidating. But he was so happy to have me as his granddaughter. He played with me all the time and rarely said a harsh word, except when I was being a wee brat, of course.

When I was seven years old, I remember waking up in the morning to no one being around. When I went running around the castle, I found Mam, Da, and Gramps, dead in the foyer.

Some Ministry man came and told me that I was to live with my grandmother. I was told never to go with her. But I did because who would listen to a child who had been so dramatically traumatized?

Euphemia Rowle had several other wards like me. The most important, however, was Delphini Riddle. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord and would lead Euphemia's wards, her champions, to victory. I refused, and I paid the price several times. I learned to fight, to hide my scars, and get back up.

When I turned eleven, I ran away. I knew what happened to Hogwarts letters. I saw Delphi cry for a month when hers was ripped up. I took my clothes, stole some food and money, and I left. The Dunbar Castle was reserved for me as my inheritance, so I lived there, all alone in the darkness during summer vacation. I sewed and cooked, and grew better at stealing.

I vowed I'd never return. But I knew their plan for Delphini, with Theodore Nott being in on it. He constantly visited with that. I knew it had to be Delphi, when I heard of the Ministry losing a Time Turner. I knew that your cousin and boyfriend were involved.

* * *

"I admit, I panicked a few minutes ago," Paige said. "But I will help you now."


	6. Heartache Tonight

Rose entered History of Magic disheveled with Paige at her side just seconds before the bell rang. Luckily, Binns didn't notice as Rose sat down beside Polly, not caring what Polly might have to say about it.

"What are you doing?" Polly whispered.

"Paige isn't who we thought she was," Rose said. "We need her help, and I need yours."

"What are you talking about?" Polly demanded, her aquamarine eyes confused.

"The rumors are real," Rose whispered. "Voldemort had a child- not Scorpius, but a girl- and she's coming to Hogwarts soon to kill Al. I need to stop her. Paige knew her and wants to help us. Scorpius and Albus will fight with us. But we can't do this alone."

"Why would you ask me?" Polly asked. "I'm Pansy Chapman's daughter- I'm the descendant of Death Eaters. What makes you think I'm made of the right stuff to fight the Dark Lord's daughter?"

"Because you and I both know you're different from your mom in the ways that count," Rose said. "Because you're my best friend, and I believe in you."

"In me?" Polly repeated. She blinked once. Then twice. "What do you need me to do?"

"Come with me to the Astronomy Tower tonight," Rose said. "Help me figure out how to stop her."

"I will," Polly promised.

* * *

Rose entered Potions next, and sat next to Scorpius.

Paige called him my boyfriend, she realized, a little thrill of electricity going down her fingertips.

"What's the smile about?" Scorpius asked.

"You," Rose said. Her cheeks turned red as she said it, and his turned pink as he grinned, elated by her confession.

"Well, you smell more flowery today," Scorpius said.

"I hope I at least smell a little like nice bread, Breadhead," Rose teased with a toss of her red curls. "But if we're going to be serious- Paige is helping us. So is Polly."

"With what?" Scorpius asked.

"Paige says retaliation is most likely next," Rose said. "For what happened over the past few days. She says they'll probably come here-"

She stopped, abruptly realizing that Albus was there. But he caught on.

"For me," he finished. "She's coming for me. Bring it on."

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight," Rose said. "We'll make a plan."

Scorpius nodded.

* * *

"So do you genuinely like Malfoy?" Polly asked as she, Rose, and Paige sat inside the Astronomy Tower against the cool stone walls.

"Is that really the question to be asking at a time like this?" Rose scolded.

Polly shrugged. "I am your best friend."

"Yes," Rose said quietly. "I do like him. A lot."

"I noticed," Polly said. "You chose him over me."

"I did not!" Rose protested.

"You knew by choosing him I couldn't be seen with you anymore," Polly said. "You knew you were choosing me over him."

"That choice wasn't just about him," Rose said. "I'm done letting everyone else say how my life is going to go. I'm done with that. And with him, I'll never have to let someone else tell me how to live."

"I didn't realize you were so unhappy," Polly said.

"I was miserable," Rose admitted with a bitter laugh. "I thought it was worth it- I had friends, I had status, I was the golden girl- just like Mum was at school. But I was always careful, always terrified that one wrong move would cost me everything. It did."

"I'm still here," Polly offered.

"Yes," Rose said, even thought she thought of how Polly had pretended to not like her because her life was ruled by what others thought of her. She wondered if this was how Paige felt.

Before anyone could say anything else, Albus and Scorpius appeared from literally nothing in the doorway of the tower.

"Good evening, ladies," Scorpius said. Rose found herself giggling before she covered her mouth. Polly's lip quivered in distaste and restraint. Paige merely nodded.

"What's the plan?" Albus asked, looking straight to Paige. "You think she's coming?"

"If either she or Euphemia is in charge, yes," Paige said. "Euphemia wants the Death Eaters to come back. Delphi wants revenge on Harry Potter and his son for foiling her plan to see her mam and da."

"How do you think she'll do it?" Albus asked.

"She won't come in singularly again," Scorpius said. "That failed epically for her. They'll send an army in with her."

"The others," Paige said knowingly. "She and I weren't the only wards Euphemia Rowle took in. Other children of Death Eaters who died. Benoit Dolohov. Aideen Selwyn. Themis Greengrass. Megaera Carrow. Me. Delphi."

"Maybe others," Rose realized. "I heard there were reports of other Death Eater allies returning to Britain like the giants and the trolls and the like."

"That's great," Polly complained. "We're all going to die because we're up against everything. Wonderful."

"It's better to die trying than to let it happen," Rose said firmly. She looked to Scorpius, Paige, and Albus. "What do we do to get ready?"

Albus shrugged. "I guess we could teach you a few spells."

"I'll teach Rose," Scorpius said, a silly grin on his face. "It'll be fun."

"I doubt you have much to teach me," Rose said, but she followed him out onto the terrace.

"I know," he said, his voice becoming quieter. "I wanted to talk to you. . . Alone. Before whatever happens happens."

"I think I understand," Rose said. She felt relief in her chest. There was something inherently peaceful about Scorpius. She couldn't believe she ever thought him to be Voldemort's son with that peace.

"I want there to be an us," Scorpius explained, taking her hands into his. "Do you want that?"

His gray eyes pleaded with her, like Rose's childhood pet cat when he wanted more treats.

"I do," she admitted. "I want that very much. Don't you understand? I chose you a long time ago."

He smiled. "Have you been thinking up that line?"

Rose shrugged and grinned back coyly. "Maybe."

They embraced and kissed under the starry sky


End file.
